bungou_stray_dogs_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakana Shiori
Shiori Wakana ( '''若菜 詩理 Wakana Shiori ) is a member of the Armed Detective Agency and a former member of Port Mafia, is also considered the sister of the Prime Minister of Japan . Appearance Wakana is a young, well-groomed woman. She has gray hair, reaching behind the shoulder blades with a fringe combed to the right. In the manga (fanfic) she has dark brown eyes, which are yellow in anime. She wears a white sphinx with puffy sleeves, which are finished in front of the wrists. She also has black thigh skirts. Wakana wears black high-heeled shoes. She wears a garter with a gun. When she was at Mafia Port, Mori gave her 'her' own style of clothing: revealing clothes, i.e. a sports bra, shorts with white knee-highs and high heels. Personality Wakana has a pragmatic, not enthusiastic and irritating personality, which is manifested above all by people she finds irritating, such as her friend Yasono. Wakana is not always like this because she likes to spend time with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. She can be quite sadistic, as evidenced by the use of long nails driving them, most often into Atsushi's body. However, during the descriptive actions, Wakana prefers a smarter approach, usually by developing the plan itself. She is surprisingly organized and tries to convey she's ideas in a way that is easy to understand. Despite the fact that she looks cold and indifferent, Wakana also has a much more sensitive side, is very defensive towards friends, empathetic to the feelings of others, and is nervous when capturing her talents and abilities. She is also somewhat aware of her appearance, which makes her ashamed when someone looks at her with 'lustful eyes'. Ability Wakana has a very useful ability, i.e. 'The story of the deceased writer ('Administrator spell) . This ability will allow you to 'pass' and 'squash' objects in a range of 2 km. She can freely control in what growth the thing will appear. Shiori also has the ability to create characters from books and animate them. To create a character you need to create a detailed description and the entire novel. Currently has 5 completed dimensions and 13 prototypes. Wakana has repeatedly proved to be a very dangerous person. After her skills, she won many battles. Even without weapons and abilities, she is very effective and can emerge victorious from battles. History Wakana was born into a wealthy family who wanted to earn her skills at the time. When she was 12, her parents wanted her to swap her brother's competitor's votes for his own, which she reluctantly did. After this event, her parents locked her in the residence (they tell the press that Wakana kidnapped), in which neighborhood only residents were nice to her. After a year, it turned out that the people she considered as companions did so because of orders. Enraged, Shiori killed them, but she misused her ability. She was taken to the hospital where Mori cured her, through which (in the day when Mori killed the former Mafia Porta sneaker) she met Dazai, who would start working with them. Wakana eventually did not establish a free relationship with Mori, but she followed all the instructions and became his ward. Although young Wakana was not yet part of the mafia, Mori was about to raise her as his right hand, along with Dazai. At first, Mori considered her much worse than Dazai, but he found out that she was much wiser and darker than he had expected. Initially, she collaborated with Dazai and Chuya, but she decided to start work alone. It was she who brought the young Akutagawa to the mafia and trained him mentally when Dazai trained him. Ryunosuke was also the first person to know about Wakana's departure (he wanted to tell her then what 'model' she was to him.) Akutagawa, because of manipulation, Mori believed that Wakana had left because of his 'weakness'. One day she met Yasono who taught her what life was about, and for this reason she left the mafia faster than Dazai and became a member of the Armed Detective Agency. Wakana hid for several months and decided to change her 'own' style of clothing. In the mafia, no one met her except Chuuya, with whom she became a close friend. Trivia * The surname Wakana includes 'waka' (若 young) and 'na' (菜 green). Instead, her name is written by 'uta' (詩 poetry) and 'ri' (理 reason). * Shiori leads the ranking of the best possible boys. Ranpo and Chuuya are in the lead. * The only requirement to become her boyfriend is that she must feel 'sparkles'. * Despite the fact that Atsushi and Kenji are not her love interests, Wakana often treats them like lovers (which makes Atsushi embarrassed). * Wakana accidentally betrayed Atsushi that the bomb and Tanizaki case is his test to become a member of the Armed Detective Agency. Atsushi only after Wakana apologized to him for 'ruining' the test he understood. * Wakana resembles Sasaki in many ways. * She and Kyoka Jiro from 'Boku no Hero Academy' share a lot of things. Both have similar personalities. They are both sometimes violent. Both have musical talent. Both of them, though their 'cold' attitude, 'kidnap' the characters. Both have the same favorite type of music, rock Citations * (To Atsushi) 'If you do this, we can just win. But there is no time to hesitate, so do it now! You want to be a member of our family, right ?! So pass this test. '' * (To Atsushi) 'I would like to be always innocent and real.I would like to be always full of faith and hope, just like you. ' * (To Naomi) 'Call me Shiori. I like to hear my name.' * (To Port Mafia) 'I can't stand morons like you who can't get to this damn point! Basically you say: 'we want to cause trouble, be our buddy again!' What a joke! ' * (To Port Mafia)'By what right, you will hurt my family. If you want to die just tell me in a simple way. I don't like when a stranger speaks to me in this way: 'If you want him to live, come back to us'. You must be real junk.' * (To Yosano) Ranpo has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I envy him * (To Chuuya) 'If all you ever do is look down on people, you won't be able to recognize your own weaknesses.' * (To Chuuya, on the subject of Dazai's ability) 'Can make the power I 'accept' be rejected. It can make the dimensions it creates disappear. But it can't make the subject come back to its normal size. The size of the item may return to normal, but Osomu will get stuck in it anyway. If the enlarged object is restored to its original size, Osomu will have crushed bones at best. If the object is reduced and restored to its original size, Osomu will get stuck there at best. Let's say our care abilities neutralize, but I have the advantage. ' * (To Mori) 'I didn't put anything down. As if I could turn around so easily. Just ... Right now ... I forgot about you. Is it good, bad or something in between ... I have to think about it. So don't bother me. ' * (To Osomu) 'If you want to stop it, get up! Because I have only one thing to say! Never forget who you want to be! Because you want to become a good person, right ?! ' * (To Osomu) 'I disagree with him that life is important. I believe that man should hurry so as not to lose the will of death. Other wills are irrelevant. * (To Osomu) 'When you talk to me, keep quiet!' * (To Sasaki) 'Should we let people '''die, all in the name of his' law' ?! Is it not my job to save all people? ' * (To Ranpo) 'I've hated this crazy creed for as long as I remember! But I'm saving everyone! That's why you don't have to mention my hatred for her. ' * (To herself) 'But it's all unnecessary. But I'm unnecessary.' * (To Lucy) 'Sometimes I'm not honest sometimes I just lie.I am vain greedy. I am petty; cynical and soulless.I judge without mercy, without heart and love. But I tend to cry because someone has been hurt, and when I look at you, I just want to cry. ' * (To Motojirou) Blindness comes with time, you have to be born with stupidity. It describes you great. * (To Ryunosuke, flashback) 'Let's be honest. You and I don't make sense. You are too much to me and my beloved sake. Come back when you understand my love for him.' * (To Ichiyou, about Gin and Ryunosuke) 'Take care of these two doves.' * (To Fyodor) 'Who let you judge angels' * (To Fyodor) 'No one has ever reached out to me a helping hand. No one has ever said' I love you '. No one has ever said' your ability is terrible '. No one has ever said' I need you '. This is my reason for living, I will that everyone will believe in me!' Category:Female Category:Ability user Category:Armed Detective Agency Category:Character